


I Get You

by trash (trashhh)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cancer, F/M, almost smut??????, aye im back, gets spiceee wink wink, idk - Freeform, not really??????, oh well, oof, post season one, with other shitty fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashhh/pseuds/trash
Summary: Jonathan Byers notices you doodling in class and starts talking to you... then things escalate from there...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aye im back (crashisbackfolks) (jklol) (ded may may srry) So i bring you another slice of cancer! and ik that this fic would not really apply to everyone bc the reader is in a band and is multitalented but whateva manggg  
> enjoyy
> 
>  
> 
> oof btw ive been listening to the two songs on repeat so idk if it would set the 'mood' but yeeee here:  
> https://soundcloud.com/potsupotsu/im-closing-my-eyes  
> https://soundcloud.com/roderickporter/roderick-porter-before-the-break-of-dawn-prod-potsu  
> (this is more S2 hype bc this takes place in 1984 instead of '83)

You’re sitting in another boring class doodling on your notebook of simple little things you draw now and again while your teacher is lecturing the class about something. You’re wishing time would go faster so you can finally go home. The guy who you sit next to, Jonathan, takes a notice of your little doodles and decides to talk to you and compliment your ‘artwork’.

“H-hey, that’s really good.” He says in a low voice.

“Oh, thanks. It’s not my best work but I guess it’s good enough.” you respond with a smile.

You and Jonathan are more acquaintances than classmates (and obviously know each other’s name) but never really talked to each other (until now), but you do occasionally smile at him once in while just to be friendly and he always smiles back but, you don’t know how much that makes his day. Recently you’ve been finding him kind of  _cute_. You don’t know why but there’s  _something_  about him that you like and you’re starting to hope he feels the same way. (you do catch him staring at you at times so that gives you a little bit of hope).

“Well, it’s way better than if I tried to draw something.” Jonathan says with a small laugh.

“Dude at least your photography is bomb compared to mine.” you say. Even though you’re into photography as well and have taken some pretty nice shots it’s nothing compared to Jonathan’s work.

“You’re just saying that.” Jonathan says back while looking down with a soft smile.

“Nah man I’m being serious, you’re real good.” You assure him.

Jonathan looks back up to you and smiles once again.

By this time the bell rings for lunch so you both gather up your things. Without any thought, you turn to Jonathan and say “Hey so you want to hang out for lunch?”

Jonathan looks up a little surprised. “Are you sure that I’m not going to bother your friends?” He asks and seems a little concerned.

“I barely hang out with them sometimes. They’re more like people I work with if anything because they’re my band members.” (by now both of you are walking out of the classroom, into the hallway and continue walking)

“You’re in a band?”

“Yeah. I sing.” you say with a small laugh.

Jonathan looking down says with that  _precious_  smile “That’s really cool. I guess you got more than one talent… I-I would love to see you perform.” He kind of mumbled that last part and you almost didn’t hear him.  
  
“Well we are doing a gig this Friday at a party, I don’t know if you know about it.”

“Yeah I do my friends Nancy and Steve told me that I should go and it would be fun. I think it’s at Steve’s friend’s house.”

“Yea it is. You know Steve?” Jonathan nods in response and you continue. “I remember that he told me that his friend wanted us to perform at his party”

“Yeah but I don’t know if I want to go or not because I feel like I will feel out of place.. But I don’t know.. It’s hard to explain.” He says while rubbing the back of his neck looking straight ahead.

“Nah _I get you_ , Jonathan…” you turn your head to look up at him and he’s looking at you with the  _sweetest_  eyes you’ve ever seen. You smile, look back in front of you and keep talking. “I get like that too because I’m pretty introverted and different from other people so seeing lots of people I don’t know gets me a little anxious. But you should totally come and I think his friend said it was going to be pretty chill so you don’t have to worry too much” you say with a smile.

“Alright.”

You both keep walking down the hallways talking about your interests, making small jokes, and Jonathan even felt comfortable talking about everything that happened with Will last year and how Will has been doing really well ever since (you did know a little bit of what happened with Will and how he was ‘the boy who came back to life’ but didn’t really know the full story). The lunch bell rings so you decide to give Jonathan your phone number so you can keep in touch with him.

“Oi, Give me your arm.”

“Why?” Jonathan asks a bit confused.

“Imma give you my number and write it on your arm.” you say while reaching out to grab his arm with a grabby hand.

Jonathan gives you his arm and almost  _melts_ in your touch. He looks you while you write it down. He can look at you for  _hours_. After you are done with that, you start walking away from him to your next class and say “You can call me later today if you want. Bye Jonathan!”

Jonathan waves back at you and whispers “bye” and just stands there watching you until you’re out of his sight, then hurries to his next class making sure to be careful with his arm so he won’t smudge anything.

Jonathan had a crush on you since the first time he saw you which was last school year. You were a new student to the school and when you walked into that classroom and looked at you, he thought you were the most  _beautiful_ girl he ever seen. Unfortunately, you stayed in that class for two days because the school changed your schedule and transferred you out of that class to another so having two classes with you this school year’s semester and one of them having your assigned seat next to him was probably the best thing that happened to him so far. Sometimes if he sees you standing alone outside waiting for your friends or you sitting in your car, he takes a picture of you. He loves everything you do, especially those smiles you give him once in a while, and him having the courage to talk to you and it worked out so well that you even understood how he feels at times.. Can you be even more  _perfect_?

* * *

The final bell rings and Jonathan almost bolts and tries his best to go outside to the front of the school to the parking lot to hopefully see you there.  _Dammit_ , he was too late because he saw your car driving away. A little disappointed, he proceeds to his car to go pick up Will from school.

They finally arrive home and Joyce is already home and is already making dinner. Will notices the writing on Jonathan’s arm.

“What’s that?”

“Nothin-”

Will rolls up Jonathan’s sleeve anyways and recognizes what it is.

“Who’s number is that? Is it from a girl??”

“No, it’s nothing, Will. Go to your-”

“It is from a girl, isn’t it? HEY MOM!! JONATHAN HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!”

“Hey stop!” Jonathan says while laughing.

“What?” Joyce yells from the kitchen as Will runs to his room giggling.

Jonathan goes to the kitchen to greet his Mom but she immediately asks while smiling “You have a girlfriend?”

“No mom she’s just a friend!”

“So it is a girl?”

“Yes Mom, but it’s nothing like that. She just gave me her number that’s all.”

“Jonathan come on, she gave you her number.”

“As a friend! It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Okay if you say sooo.”

(He didn’t want to tell his mom how he feels about you because he was afraid that was going to turn into another whole ordeal).

“Do you need help with anything?” Jonathan asks trying to change the subject.

“Yes, can you set up the table?”

“Sure.”

* * *

 

After dinner, Jonathan decides to call you to tell you that he is officially going to the party (he came to this decision after thinking about how you will be there, hopefully will make him feel more comfortable and get to hang out with you afterwards). He looks at his arm and tries to memorize the number, then dials it up.

“Hello?”

“Hey (y/n).. It’s Jonathan”

“Hey, Mannnn. How ya doing?”

“Good. I hope I’m not bothering you..”

“No, No. Not at all. It’s nice to talk to you.”

A smile starts creeping up on Jonathan’s face after you said that. (he starts leaning on his side against the wall).

“So I decided I’m going to the party” he starts.

“Hell yeah dude!! I’m so happy! Don’t worry I’ll be by your side as long as I can.”

Hearing you say that to him is _so_ nice and comforting.

You two continue to talk on the phone way longer than you guys anticipated but you both don’t mind at all. A few hours go by and you eventually you checked the time on your alarm clock.

“Holy Shit yo, it’s almost midnight.”

“Wow really?” Jonathan checks his watch as well. “It didn’t even feel like we’ve been talking for that long.”

“I knowww. Damn, I was supposed to go to sleep at ten, eleven the latest. Well, I got to go. See you tomorrow.”

“You too. Goodnight..” Jonathan said with a little bit sadness in his voice.

“Night.”

You both hung up and got ready for bed. After Jonathan was all done and already in his bed, he couldn’t help but to think of  _you_ and seeing you again tomorrow before he went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while but here it is!
> 
> Also, more music that I recommend while reading, but this time it's a little different...  
> So these songs are what inspired me for this fic and I felt like they fit with the 'performance'. Ik ik that the time these songs came out is very inaccurate but like I said I felt like they fit for some reason, so just pretend they take place during this time lol.
> 
> ( and yes they are in order and I provided the live versions of these songs to feel more 'realistic' I guess lol )
> 
> [ you don't have to listen to these songs it's just a recommendation :^) ] 
> 
> These Songs are all by Glass Animals:  
> 1\. Hazey : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GbG1OacWqWw  
> 2\. Gooey : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_0JPFLkSYaA  
> 3\. Black Mambo : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6VPRMZWMqc  
> 4\. Pork Soda : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qtp7D72cXcw  
> 5\. Life Itself : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S266CE9bpwE
> 
> okiieeee hope you enjoyyyyyyyy

 

 

 

 

 

Friday finally rolls around. You wake up and start to get ready for school. (You do the usual stuff like brushing your teeth and hair) Now it was time to your makeup. You decided to something a little glam, not only because of the party, but you usually like to look nice on Fridays (that includes your outfit as well). Nothing too flashy, but you will step your game up for the party (Especially for Jonathan). You finally gather up your things, say 'bye’ to your family, walk out the door to your car and drive to school.

You arrive at the school and park your car. You didn’t notice at first but you parked next to Jonathan’s car. You thought that was a funny/cute coincidence. You turn off your car, get out, and go to your first period which is the other class you have with Jonathan. (Of course its photography class, but your seat is farther from him in this class). Right when you arrive, the bell rings, so you didn’t have time to talk to him for a bit before school started. When you sat down you turn in your seat to face him and give him an exaggerated wave with a big smile to hopefully get a little giggle out of him. You succeed at this and he smiles and waves back at you before you turn back around in your seat to face the front of the class again.

* * *

The bell rings after that class is over you go up to Jonathan to talk to him and walk with for a bit until you both reach your next class.

“So you ready for the party?” You ask.

“Yeah. I’m still a little nervous..”

“Don’t worry man. Like I said I’ll be by your side for as long as I can!”

Hearing you say that again makes him feel more at ease.

“Alright, I’ll try to not think about it too much.”

“Good! Oh here’s my class. See you next period.”  You quickly hug him and go into your next class.

_Did you just hug him?_

His whole body heated up after  _that_.

He sighed out of happiness and continued on walking to his class.

* * *

The bell for that class rang and the both of you got to your next class. But today, the teacher had the class do a quiz, so you and Jonathan couldn’t really talk. But that didn’t stop you. You almost got both of you in trouble because you kept making inside jokes and saying random things that both of you couldn’t help but laugh at. Finally, you both finish your quizzes and then the bell rung once again but for lunch. You both gather your things up and walk out the class.

“I can’t believe you almost got us in trouble.” Jonathan says with a small laugh.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay it’s just that we were so close from getting caught.”

“Yeah..” Then you had an idea. “Hey Jonathan, do you have your camera on you?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“I kinda want to do something. Come on.” you grab his hand (are you trying to overwhelm with  _happiness_?) and take him to a spot you in the school that you know of and is pretty isolated.

You get there and tell him to take his camera out. He does so and you finally tell him what you wanted to do.

“So because I feel that we are starting to become closer, we should document our great relationship with a mini photoshoot!” you say in a some what dramatic way.

(you didn’t want to say 'friend’ because you were dropping a small hint that you don’t really find Jonathan as a friend and find him as something more)

“Okay. How about you stand over there so I can get some shots of you.” Jonathan says trying to hide back his big smile because you said that.

“Whatever you say, Byers!”

You start to do some poses; Some 'aesthetic’ ones, some where you were acting casual, and some funny ones that made Jonathan laugh.

Some pictures he took we’re just of you laughing at something he said and you didn’t even realize he took them. Those were his  _favorite_. And especially the ones where you were in your natural state and caught off guard. He even let you use the camera at times. You did take the same type of photos he did of you; him laughing and off guard. Your favorite was one which you took of the both of you together. It was a cheesy picture of your faces smushed together with the dorkiest smiles on your faces. They were all great. Unfortunately, time was cut short because the bell rang for your next class.  

“Can meet me at my car after school?” Jonathan asks.

“Sure thangg mannn.” You say with a smile.

“Alright. Bye (y/n).” You both hug each other then go to your next classes.

* * *

The final bell rings and Jonathan, walking out of the school, almost forgot that he asked you to wait for him, so when he saw you leaning against his car, he was so happy that you remembered to wait.  _You waited for him_.  He took out his camera to take a picture of you. The first one was of you off guard and the second one is when you looked up and noticed him and  _smiled_.

He put his camera away, crossed the street and greeted you.

“Hey.”

“Heyyy. I saw you were taking pictures of me from over there.”

“Yeah. Was that too weird? I’m sorry if it was.” He said while looking down.

“Nah man It’s all good. I don’t mind..  _at all_.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You can take  _all_ the pictures that you like.” You gave him a small wink.

You swear he started  _blushing_ when you did that.

“Um.. Uh…” He clears his throat, seeming to get flustered. “So I was wondering if.. I can pick you up before the party so we can go together.”

“Oh yeah definitely…” You say. “I just need to let my band know that I’ll be going with you because after I get ready I’ll be practicing with them and we usually all go together to our gigs after we’re done.”

“ Oh okay, so should I pick you up at 8:00 or 8:30?”

“Sure! Sounds good.”

“Alright well, I have to go pick up my brother..”

“Okiee. See you at 8!”

“Yeah. You too.”

You both get in your cars. You start your car up and turn to face Jonathan in his car and wave. He waves back (of course) and you drive. Jonathan stayed in his car for a bit and didn’t try to hide back his smile this time. He was so happy that his day kept getting better and better. He finally started up his car and drove off to pick up Will.

* * *

It’s almost 8:00. you just finish practicing with your band. You already told them that you’ll be going with a 'friend’ to the party instead of going with them (They already get the hint that you like him more as a friend). You drive back to your house to wait for him in your car. After a few moments sitting in your car, he finally arrives (and on time). You see his head lights through your rear view mirror. You quickly check how you look in the mirror, grab your small bag/purse, and get out the car and go to Jonathan’s. He felt like he should treat you like a princess even though you two aren’t dating [yet wink wink]. He gets out and opens the car door for you. You giggled a little as you got in because you thought that was real sweet. Then he got in.

“Y-you look really nice..” Jonathan says. You usually wear an outfit that goes with the songs you were going to perform. So you wore something with plant related things on it that you find a bit 'aesthetically pleasing’.

“Thanks, man. You do too.” (You didn’t say that to be nice.. you actually meant it)

He changed as well. He was wearing something a little different than what he usually wears at school.

“Thanks.” You both exchange smiles and he starts up the car and turns on the radio.

( _God you just want to kiss him_ )

–

The drive wasn’t long so you got there pretty quickly. Jonathan found a spot in the front of the house. Your band parked their van in the driveway. You both got out and greeted your band. They told you that everything is set up and ready. You all walk where everything is set up (which is in the backyard).

“Alright well we are going to start.” you say to Jonathan.

“Yeah. I’ll go find Steve and Nancy.”

“Alrighty. I’ll meet up with you when we’re done.”

“Okay.” He says with a smile and walked off into the crowd.

-

Steve’s friend gets everyone’s attention and introduces you guys. Everyone starts cheering as you and your band go on stage. You tell the audience the first song you’re going to do. You motion to your band to start up (Your band is more of a cover band but you do have some original songs). [heres where the songs i recommended come to play] You start with a softer song to get the audience warmed up. You really like to feel the beat of the song with body movements and dancing. When the song escalates you start feeling the rhythm with your hips. You usually do a lot of hip movements with slower songs like these (It can be considered seductive).  But this song was a little more upbeat than the next one that you do. You also like to be express with the lyrics as well by a few facial expressions. You forget your insecurities and really like to be yourself on stage, but rarely are this expressive in real life (unless you’re goofing around). A few minutes later you finish your first song. Everyone cheers. Then you introduce the second song. This song was a little longer than the first but still enjoyable. You like to interact with your band and dance more during the instrumental breaks. You move very freely and even gracefully at times on stage. That song finally finishes and it’s on to the third. This one was more up beat than the first two. You also like to use hand movements and express the lyrics with them (It’s similar to talking with your hands). A few moments go by and now you are already on your fourth.  This one was way different from the first few but still keep the same vibes. You moved your hips less in songs like these. Some of the lyrics that you thought can drop hints to Jonathan, so when you sang those you looked and pointed at him. His face got a little red when you looked at him and smile or winked (Good thing you didn’t make it obvious to the rest of the crowd who we’re really enjoying the performance). The beat does progress over time through out the song and you finish it on a stronger note. You start your fifth. This is the most upbeat song you do with the same vibe of the others.

-

Jonathan seems almost hypnotized by the way you perform. He even brought his camera and took a few photos of you just being yourself and really feeling the music on stage. Steve comes up to Jonathan with Nancy following suit.

“Hey man.” Steve says.

“Hey.” Jonathan responds giving a quick glance to Steve then looking back at you.

Steve looks at you and looks back at Jonathan. “Do you like her?”

Jonathan snaps out of it and was caught a little off guard and responds. “Huh? Oh.. Yeah I-I do..”

“Well, you seem so mesmerized by her. You should go talk to her. If you don’t want to I can introduce you two.”

“Well, I already am talking to her. We’ve been hanging out a lot recently.” Jonathan says with a small laugh

“Nice man. Have you asked her out?”

“No, not yet but I kind of feel like I shouldn’t.. ”

“You totally should. You’ll never know if you try”

“Yeah! I think you guys would look really cute together.” Nancy adds.

“Really you think so?”

Both of them nod.

“Alright. I’ll think about .” Jonathan says

“Yeah do it. Don’t worry I doubt she’ll say no.” Steve says while patting Jonathan on the back for encouragement.

Jonathan smiles in return and then looks back at you. You’re halfway into the song and even though this is a more upbeat song, you really feel this song and are doing similar body movements as you did before with the others. You kind of give it your all. That song ends. You get a big applause from the audience. You do a couple of original songs and finish your performance. Everyone really enjoyed you and your band.

You get off the stage and you and your band start packing up your stuff and put it back in the van. After you’re done with that you all stay for a little bit. You separate from your band for a bit to meet up with Jonathan.

“Hey, Jonathan!”

“Oh hey. Y-You were really great up there.” He says.

“Thanks. I felt like got a little carried away at the end but I think everyone enjoyed it though.” You respond.

“Yeah everyone did and I don’t think you got carried away. Trust me you were really good” He assures you.

“Alright, I take your word for it.” You say with a smile. You also talked with Steve and Nancy as well. You all talked for a couple of minutes until some people started to leave. You all start walking to your cars and you and Jonathan say 'bye’ to Nancy and Steve.

“Is it okay if I drive you back home?” Jonathan asks because he was unsure if you were going to go with your band or not.

“Yeah totally let me just tell them real quick.” You say as your band is walking to their van. You turn around and approach them and tell them (they joke with you as you are going to do something with him and you tell them to shut up and not make it obvious that you like him). You wave at your band as you turn around walking back to Jonathan who was leaning against his car waiting patiently for you looking down, sorta lost in his own thoughts. He looks up as you got closer and opens the car door for you once again. You get in, he gets in and starts up the car. You both sit there comfortably in each other’s presence while the radio plays softly in the background while you lean against the window while looking out of it. Jonathan took of few glances of you while you weren’t looking. God, even you just doing nothing and you were still just so  _beautiful_ to him. It reminded him of when he looked at you from a distance in class, now it’s not from a distance.  _You_  are sitting next to him in  _his_ car, and how that he is starting to feel the tension between you. He just has to make you both become closer than ever by gaining the courage once again to make this situation even more perfect. But you already arrived at your house. You sit up and grab your bag and take off your seatbelt.

“Alrightyy well I’ll see you later..” You say while starting to open the car door.

“You too.” He says while thinking for a second and then taking a deep breath to relax him on what he’s about to ask while you’re starting to step out.

“Wait (y/n)!”

“Yeah what’s up?” You turn back around while still holding on to the car door with one hand and your other on the top/roof of the car, looking back in.

“Umm…  _do you wan-_  um.. d-did you forget anything?” he stutters out.

You move your hands to rummage through your bag and then place them back where they were before. “No. Why?”

“J-Just making sure.. ” he says while closing his eyes feeling as if he said something stupid.

You were a little suspicious by Jonathan’s behavior but went with it anyways. “Oh okie. Thanks for looking out for me man. I’ll probably call you tomorrow. Byee!”

“Bye..”

You close the car door and walk off to your front door. Jonathan sits there for a bit looking at you for a bit and then starts driving off once you are inside. He feels like an idiot and is a little mad at himself. He was so close to possibly make things better by asking you out and he missed his chance. He tries not to think about it too much and just continues to drive. Maybe another time will come along where it’s appropriate for him to ask or something…

_| get ready for chapter 3 bc it will get pretty spiceee |_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry for the super long wait and i know that i said on tumblr that i wanted to get done before the new year but obviosly that never happpen. the reason why for the long wait is that i got busy with school and other things that i kinda for got to fiish this and also kinds lost my motivation to write but i managed to finish it !! so here you go and sorry if its really short and not as good as the previous chapters but hope you enjoyyyyyyy
> 
> also i have another song to recomend for one point in the fic which is my kind of woman by mac demarco:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1_tjOgqG8Yc

It’s Monday again and you can’t stop thinking about Friday and feel that Jonathan was going to say or ask something by his behavior. Even though you called him during the weekend, you kind of want to bring it up to him in person because you are curious on what it could be but, you become a bit paranoid and feel like that will turn out bad so you just brush it off. You go throughout your day as normal and act like nothing’s wrong. You notice that he was acting a little weird as well during one point.

“You okay?” You ask.

“Yeah..” He responds.

“You know you can talk to me right?”

“I know, it’s nothing.. trust me.”

“Okay.. I trust you.” You say with a smile.

–  
The bell rings for lunch and Steve and Nancy come up to the both of you (their plan was to hook you guys up somehow). Steve asks you if you’d mind if he talked with Jonathan for a bit. Obviously you say you wouldn’t and Steve takes him off to the side.

“So have you asked her out yet?” Steve asks.

“Honestly I was about to but I got nervous and backed out..” Jonathan responds.

“Don’t worry I got a plan B for you because I asked if she can play at the party I’m having at my place this Friday.. Maybe you guys can do _something_ there.” Steve says while nudging Jonathan with his elbow.

“If anything will happen, I doubt it’s going to be like _that_.”

Meanwhile this is going on, you’re making small talk with Nancy and one point she says “I think you and Jonathan would look cute together..”

“Really?” You say and she nods in response. “Well.. I do have a bit of a crush on him… ” you add.

“Maybe he likes you too.” Nancy says.

“Usually the guys I like don’t like me back but I hope he does..” By the time you say this, Steve and Jonathan start walking back to you and Nancy.

“So you guys ready for this Friday?” Steve asks

“Yep!” you respond “My band mates gave out some flyers during passing periods.” You add.

“Great! Hopefully not too many people show up… ” Steve says.

“Yo, don’t jinx it” you say while laughing. The bell rings, all of you say ‘bye’ to each other and go to your forth period.

–

The final bell rings and You see Jonathan waiting for you the the front of the school.

“Hey” he starts.

“Heyy”

“Do you mind coming with me to the darkroom real quick because I forgot to develop some pictures I took recently.” Jonathan asks.

“Sure!” And you both start making your way.   
-  
Once you get there and Jonathan starts setting up you ask “So.. what did Steve talk to you about?”

 _Shit_  Jonathan thought. He was hoping you wouldn’t ask this and tries to think of something to say and then just says “Oh.. Um.. Just mainly guy stuff that’s all… what did Nancy talk with you about?” He asked hoping to change the subject somehow.

 _Shit_  you thought. Now it was your turn to think of something and you just basically said the same thing “Oh you know.. just girl stuff that’s all… Oh look the pictures are done!”  _thank god_ you thought so you won’t have to think of something to change the subject.

Jonathan takes them out and pins them up. You take a longer look at them and realized that these we’re taken from the party, of you on stage performing. Jonathan is just looking at you to see your reaction. You spoke up, “I didn’t even notice you taking these at the time..”

“Do you like them?” Jonathan asks.

“Like them? I love them!!” you turn to smile at him.

“Really? You don’t think it was weird that I just took them without you knowing?”

“No not at all.. seriously.. I love them..” you look down and look back up at him just smile at each other for a few seconds. You start to notice that you and Jonathan started slowly moving closer to each other, almost closing the space between you, until a teacher walked in and told you both that they’ll be closing the room soon. You both turn away from each other, clear your throats, then after the teacher left. After they left, you turn back to Jonathan and asked “Um.. C-Can I keep a few?”

“S-Sure, pick your favorites.”

You picked at least three that you really liked and put them in your bag and Jonathan did the same but with the others, then you both left, forgetting about what might of happened if that teacher didn’t walk in.  
-  
You did the usual goodbye when you got to the parking lot by you saying that you’ll most likely call him later and such, got in your cars and drove your separate ways.

* * *

 

The week flew by and it’s Friday once again, you did the usual by getting ready by picking out a cute outfit for school and another one for the party, and doing your makeup a little more glam than usual. On your way to school, you were starting to feel a little nervous because you knew that this party wasn’t going to be as 'chill’ as the last one but, it doesn’t really get to you at the moment so when you arrive at school, you just went with your day as usual.

–

The final bell rings and your nervousness from before comes back as you make your way to meet Jonathan at his car.

“Hey sorry I took a while, I had to stop by my locker real quick..” you say.

“Oh don’t worry its fine.” Jonathan says with a smile.

“And also I’ve been feeling kind of nervous about the party to be honest with you..” you say with a small laugh while looking down.

“Why?”

“I don’t really know… I think its because that I know there’s definitely going to be more people then the last one..”

“Don’t worry! I know you’ll do great and I’ll be there in the crowd supporting you.” Jonathan says, gently holding your arm. ( It’s funny how he’s trying to make you feel less nervous this time )

“Okay I’ll try to not think about it too much and take your word for it..” you say with a smile. You take what he said by heart.

“Okay good” he responds and lets go of your arm. “ And also, Is it going to be like last Friday where I pick you up later?”

“Yeah and you can pick me up around the same time as well.”

“Alright well.. I’m going to go..” Jonathan says while he starts getting into his car. “And don’t worry,  _I got you.._ ”

“Okay.” you respond “Byee!” and you start to make your way to your car…

–

You had just finished practicing with your band and you already drove back home, waiting in your car for Jonathan. After a few minutes, he finally arrives and you let yourself into his car.

“Hey” you say while putting on your seatbelt

“Hey” Jonathan seems to get a little flustered by what you’re wearing ( you may or may not be showing a little more skin than usual lol ) [ tbh I was thinking of wearing a t-shirt as a dress or something along those lines lol ]

“Is my outfit okay?” You ask because you were already getting nervous about the party again and were overthinking about how many people were going to be there, (again) if what you’re wearing was too flashy or too much, etc, etc.

He clears his throat, “Y-Yeah yeah, totally..”

“You sure?”

“Yes yes you.. you look amazing…” He looks at you with a genuine smile. You look back at him for a bit but then look away, trying to hide the fact you were blushing a little and lightly laugh. You quickly calm yourself and turn back at him.

“Alright well, let’s go” you say.

“Oh yeah” Jonathan says, seeming to almost forget about that and starts driving.

–

You guys finally arrive. There’s a lot more people than the last party, but, it’s not as bad as you thought. Everything pretty much folds out like the last party but Steve introduces you guys and he hypes up the crowed so that honestly helped a bit getting more comfortable on stage. The songs you perform this time are way different from the last party. There more on the rock side and not as chill as the last ones. And of course, your outfit corresponds with the songs and vibe. Jonathan takes another opportunity to take some photos of you being yourself on stage. You were really confident this time for some reason, most likely because by this time you became pretty much fully comfortable. You still don’t understand at times how you can be so bold on stage but way more shy to people you don’t know off stage.   
-  
You finish your last song for the night, thank everyone, and start making your way to meet up with Jonathan again. You told your band beforehand that Jonathan’s going to take you home like last time. You both hang around for a while enjoying the party a little with Steve and Nancy but mostly enjoying each others company way more. You suggested that you and Jonathan should leave early and chill somewhere by yourselves. Jonathan thinks that sounds perfect and was going to mention something similar. You both tell Steve and Nancy you’re leaving and of course they’re fine with it. You start walking and Steve quickly tells Jonathan just to mess with him to 'keep it pg’, Jonathan just laughs and shakes his head and catches up with you. You both get in the car and think of where to go.

“Hey are you hungry because we can go get something.” Jonathan says.

“I am. Maybe we should get… ” you respond while thinking of what to get.

“Burgers?”

“Oh my God.. yesss.”

“Okay good because I was thinking about this good burger place that’s open late.”

Jonathan starts up the car and starts making his way.

-

You guys decided to take it to go and eat in the car. You both were just talking, making jokes, and enjoying each others company. You both finish your food around the same time. The radio is playing softly in the background, [ queue 'my kind of woman’ lol ] comfortably sitting there, finishing whatever is left in your drink. Jonathan turns to look at you, he takes a few moments to think to himself, finally feeling bold enough, he leans over and quickly kisses you. You just sit there, realizing what just happened really did happen. ( obviously you were screaming on the inside with joy ) Jonathan couldn’t read how you were feeling started to get worried and regret what he did because you didn’t respond for a few seconds.

“L-Look I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything I just-”

You smile and quickly cut him off by hopping over and straddling his lap for your turn to kiss him. Jonathan is obviously shocked but kisses you back. He starts to hesitantly put his hands on the sides of your thighs. You tell him it’s okay by grabbing his hands and slowly slide them up until they reach your waist. [ or slide them under your clothing if you want it be a little more spicee ;^)) ] Jonathan pulls you closer to deepen the kiss. [ and maybe gently grind on him lol ] After a few moments, Jonathan starts feeling a little more bold again and starts gently kissing your neck. You are a little surprised that he did this. You giggle and let out a small breathy moan. Then you remember that it’s getting late.

“Wait what time is it?” You ask a little breathless.

Jonathan pulls away and looks at his watch, he’s also a little breathless as well, “Almost 11:30.. Why?”

“Because my curfew is at 12:00..”

“Alright well, we’ll go right now” Jonathan said with a smile.

You smile back and kiss him again before going back to your seat.

Jonathan starts to drive you home. He reaches for your hand and holds it tightly. You smile and look at him and he smiles back while you enjoy the rest of the ride home.

He pulls up to your house. You both sit there for a moment.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you later..” You say.

“Yeah and maybe we can go out soon” Jonathan says, almost not believing the whole situation.

You giggle a little, “Okayy… and I’ll _definitely_  call you later and maybe we can talk about it more.. ”

“Yeah.. definitely” He responds and looks at you.

He kisses you once more and you start to get out of the car. You both say 'bye’ to each other and start to walk to your front door. You can’t help but keep looking back just to look at Jonathan meanwhile you’re smiling and giggling like a dork. Jonathan can’t help but just look at you and thought it was so cute by the way you were acting while he felt he was smiling like a dork. You finally get inside, Jonathan sighs and starts to drive off, thinking about you.

the end lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i hoped you enjoyed !! please tell me your feedback ( especially on the spice part bc i was worried if it was too much lol )

**Author's Note:**

> Pls tell me your feedback and thought on this and/or if i should continue ??


End file.
